Known as an example of conventional laser processing methods is one comprising converging a laser light at a sheet-like object to be processed so as to form a modified region within the object and then etching the object so as to remove the modified region, thereby forming a through hole extending in a thickness direction in the object (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).